


First meetings

by shadowkatninjawarrior



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatninjawarrior/pseuds/shadowkatninjawarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few one shots about Solangelo. Not related to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicked out

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of made Jason more excitable than he is in canon in this first chapter but hey ho.

"What?" Nico near shouted at Jason incredulously.  
"Piper's almost here! I just need you out of the room for a little while!"  
"It's 11 o'clock at night! Where am I gonna go?" he asks, throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
"Please! Just for a little while!" Nico gives his best death glare. "Seriously man! I'll owe you forever!" Nico continues to glare at Jason's spectacularly ineffective puppy eyes. Well, ineffective on Nico anyway. Eventually he rolls his eyes.  
"Fine, but you do all the chores for a month!"  
"Yes! Thank you!" Jason practically bounces up and down with excitement.  
At that moment there's a knock on the door.  
"She's here!" Jason bounds over to open it. Nico scowls, but grabs his phone, headphones and wallet to shove into the front of his hoodie. He gives a nod to Piper on his way out but other than that, ignores her. The door slams behind him, making Nico flinch horribly. A boy leaning against a wall nearby looks up at the noise. He's a good head taller than Nico with blond curls almost reaching his chin. His bright blue eyes light on Nico with curiosity.  
"Let me guess, kicked out coz your roommate is too busy getting it on?"  
"Uh yeah." Nico doesn't stop scowling. He is so far from in the mood to talk to anyone. The guy grins and Nico instantly wants to punch him in the face.  
"Me too." He wanders over to Nico, holding out a hand. "I'm Will."  
Nico reluctantly pulls a hand out of his pocket and shakes the proffered hand.  
"Nico." Will nods appreciatively.  
"It's a nice name." Nico raises an eyebrow.  
"Uhhh thanks...?"  
"So-" A groan echoes through the hallway, though it's unclear which room it comes from. Damn these college dorm papier mache walls.  
"Uhum." Will coughs awkwardly. "How about we go somewhere else? Get something to eat maybe?"  
Nico almost says no but then Hazel's voice floats ominously through his head.  
_I swear to God if you reject one more person who is simply trying to talk to you I will force you to spend an entire day with Leo. ___  
He shivers at the thought. This guy seems alright, a little overly cheery, but still. Also he hasn't eaten in at least 24 hours which is sure to get him an earful from any one of his friends.  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
Will holds the door open for him as they walk out into the brisk night air.  
"So, what are you studying?"  
"Modern History. You?"  
"Medicine."  
"Oooh, a doctor." Nico says with some sarcasm.  
Will laughs. It's a good sound. "Not quite yet."  
"But eventually?"  
"I hope so. You get kicked out often?"  
"Once or twice. Jason and Piper started dating a few months ago."  
"Ah. Well, it's only gonna get worse from here on out. My roommate has been kicking me out for months now."  
"I figured." Nico sighs.  
"Hey, look on the bright side. Now we both have 'I've been kicked out of my room because my goddamn roommate can't keep it in his freaking pants buddies' That's something, right?"  
Nico laughs at that. "Yeah. That's something."


	2. Theme parks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... Idk what this is. Nico is happier than in canon and Hazel is kinda neurotic... Anyway...

Nico wandered through the theme park, permanent scowl fixed onto his face. Percy and Annabeth had gone to find the water rides, Frank and Hazel to the kids rides, Jason and Piper to the highest ride in the park and he didn't even want to think about the kind of ridiculous trouble Leo was getting himself into at that very moment. He had been dragged to the theme park, unable to come up with a good excuse and unwilling to tell the others he was deathly terrified of roller coasters. So, each group believed him to be with one of the others. They would realise once they met up, but he was more than willing to cross that bridge when he came to it.  
So, he wandered the park, listening to the intermittent screams of joy and or sheer terror. He was stood in a quieter part of the park behind a particularly rowdy, twisty coaster, contemplating what to do with his time, when something smacked him in the back of the head.   
Hard.  
The impact caught him completely by surprise, and he collapsed to his knees, hand to the back of his head. Trying to work out what the hell just happened he failed to notice footsteps rapidly approaching him. Suddenly there were hands on his head, gentle and searching. He managed to look up and found himself staring into deep blue eyes.  
"Are you alright?"  
Nico frowned. He was feeling more than a little fuzzy, it was hard to focus.  
"I... uh..."  
"Alright. Just keep looking at me. Can you tell me your name?"  
It took him a moment but he managed to reply.  
"Nico."  
The guy gives him a grin that he almost wants to turn away from, it was so bright.  
"I'm Will. Is your vision blurred at all?"  
He almost shakes his head, but thinks better of it.  
"No."  
"Dizzy? Nauseas?" His face is still smiling, but there's concern behind his eyes.  
"Yeah, a bit."   
"Alright. Just stay as still as you can. I'm going to go find some ice, I'll be back in a second. Is that alright?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Will sprints off in the direction of the nearest food stalls. Nico sits back on his haunches, breathing deeply and slowly. Slowly, he begins to feel more and more like himself. What seems like only moments later, Will is in front of him once again, holding a cup of ice.  
"I'm going to put this on your head now. It might sting a little but it'll be better in the long run, trust me."   
"Alright, thanks."   
Will gently holds the cup to the bump on his head. Nico hisses at the pressure at first, but relaxes as the soothing cold seeps through his hair.   
"That's quite the nasty bump you've got there."  
"What even happened?"  
"Well... You got hit in the head by a shoe that came off someone on the roller coaster."  
"Seriously? God I hate theme parks."  
Will laughs musically and Nico finds himself wanting to hear it again.  
"Got dragged here?"  
"Yeah. My friends think I don't get out enough so it happens a lot."  
"And they just abandoned you to wander around on your own?"  
"Uh, no. That's my fault. They're in pairs and they all think I'm with someone else. I... really hate roller coasters, but they don't know that." He frowned, and quickly decided to change the subject. "So, you a doctor? You seem to know what you're doing."  
"Ah, no. I'm training to be a paramedic at the moment. It was fortunate I was the one walking by."  
At that moment, Nico's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket carefully, keeping the back of his head pressed carefully into the ice Will was still holding.  
"It's Hazel. She isn't going to be happy."  
"You want me to answer it?" Will asks, grinning like a madman.  
"I can handle my sister." He hits answer and puts it on loudspeaker so he doesn't have to hold it to his head. "Hi?" It comes out as more of a question than a greeting.  
"Where are you? Where the hell have you been? No one's seen you all day. I thought you were with Jason!" Nico winces.  
"I'm fine. I... made a friend." There's silence on the other end for a few moments and Nico smirks at Will, who raises his eyebrows playfully in return.  
"You... what?" She sounds bemused.  
"And I have a mild concussion."  
Will takes the opportunity to chip in. "It's true, he does."  
"What? Who is that? Why do you have a concussion?" They can here concerned voices in the background, the rest of the group clamouring to know what's going on.  
"Look, where are you guys? I'll come to you, Will can make sure I'm alright." He looks questioningly at Will, who nods.  
"We're by the entrance gates. Who's Will?!" She's getting more exasperated and confused.  
"You can trust me I'm a paramedic... Sort of anyway." Will looks like he's going to cry, he's trying so hard not to laugh.  
Nico cuts Hazel off before she can reply this time. "Well, see you there!" Ending the call, he looks at Will, and they both burst out laughing.   
Once they manage to compose themselves, Nico takes the ice from Will so he can keep pressing it to his head. Will takes his free hand in his and pulls him up from the ground.   
"Come on, I think Hazel may just have a heart attack if I don't get you back soon. I was headed to the entrance to meet my friends anyway."  
After quite a bit of laughter and a stop to exchange numbers, they eventually reach the entrance. Hazel spots them and begins running over quickly followed by Frank then Jason and then the rest. Nico turns to Will.  
"I'd like to apologise in advance for my friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Put a request in the comments if you want and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
